Such a slicing machine is known from DE 10 2013 203 261 A1. There a slicing machine for elongated food is shown which, in its deposit area for the cut slices, has a depositing system carrier to which, among other things, a deposit table can be secured. The deposit table can be moved horizontally via a belt drive mechanism. The belt drive mechanism is arranged underneath the deposit table and has a belt drive consisting of two drive belts arranged one above the other vertically. A first drive belt is connected to a driving motor. The second drive belt is connected, via a gearing mechanism, to the first driving motor and, on the output side, to the deposit table. The deposit table is fitted onto a housing of the belt drive mechanism at the top. This design has the disadvantage that it has a relatively large overall height. As a result, it can be difficult, above all for shorter machine operators, to operate the slicing machine when it is installed on a sales counter.
Furthermore, from practical experience, slicing machines with horizontally adjustable tables are known which have a spindle drive or a toothed rack for adjusting the table. Such drive mechanisms are difficult to clean and are therefore disadvantageous from the point of view of hygiene.